wikialityfandomcom-20200214-history
Mercenary
Mercenary un-American noun (pronounced mur-SEN-airy) What un-Americans use to fight their battles. While America always has enough willing volunteers to battle the forces of evil where ever they are and under whichever disguise they hide, un-Americans never have enough of their own "people" to fight for their beliefs. To overcome their lack of Freedom-Protection that only an American fighting force can provide, un-Americans hire soldier-types of unknown origin and unknown allegiance in the hopes they would not side with the enemy or sympathise with the enemy's ideology to not fight their wars for them. Who Can Become A Mercenary? Anyone who is very desperate for money or someone out of war who still has the need to kill. What Education Does A Mercenary Need? none What Special Equipment Do Mercenaries Need * beans * bullets * bandages * no conscience * a friend * Diplomatic Immunity Where Do Mercenaries Work? every where, in atlantis How Much Money Does A Mercenary Make? It completely depends on the jobs they get. It can range from 1k a day to 20k a day depending on your experience and skills. NOTES What If Our Mercenaries Turn On Us?, Published on Sunday, June 3, 2007 by the Philadelphia Inquirer Chris Hedges (hedgesscoop@aol.com) is a graduate of Harvard Divinity School and won a Pulitzer Prize as a foreign correspondent for the New York Times. He is author, mostly recently, of “American Fascists: The Christian Right and the War on America.” Armed units from the private security firm Blackwater USA opened fire in Baghdad streets twice in two days last week. It triggered a standoff between the security contractors and Iraqi forces, a reminder that the war in Iraq may be remembered mostly in our history books for empowering and building America’s first modern mercenary army.There are an estimated 20,000 to 30,000 armed security contractors working in Iraq, although there are no official figures and some estimates run much higher. Security contractors are not counted as part of the coalition forces. When the number of private mercenary fighters is added to other civilian military “contractors” who carry out logistical support activities such as food preparation, the number rises to about 126,000. © Copyrighted 1997-2007, www.commondreams.org -un FAIR USE NOTICE This site contains copyrighted material the use of which has not always been specifically authorized by the copyright owner. We are making such material available in our efforts to advance understanding of environmental, political, human rights, economic, democracy, scientific, and social justice issues, etc. We believe this constitutes a 'fair use' of any such copyrighted material as provided for in section 107 of the US Copyright Law. In accordance with Title 17 U.S.C. Section 107, the material on this site is distributed without profit to those who have expressed a prior interest in receiving the included information for research and educational purposes. For more information go to: Cornell Law. If you wish to use copyrighted material from this site for purposes of your own that go beyond 'fair use', you must obtain permission from the copyright owner. NOTES2 Private contractors outnumber U.S. troops in Iraq New U.S. data show how heavily the Bush administration has relied on corporations to carry out the occupation of the war-torn nation. By T. Christian Miller, Times Staff Writer From the Los Angeles Times, July 4, 2007, Copyright 2006 Los Angeles Times The number of U.S.-paid private contractors in Iraq now exceeds that of American combat troops, newly released figures show, raising fresh questions about the privatization of the war effort and the government's capacity to carry out military and rebuilding campaigns. See Also * Blackwater External Tubes *Private Contractor to protect us from Teh Gay Disease *Communist Regime interfering the free market *Contractors supports Rape Kits *Brave American Hero arrested on false charges! He is a patriot! *How the free market is helping global security *Brave Hero given Fringe Benefits *Blackwater to hire cheaper workers